


Hale Hound

by StrictlyChaotic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyChaotic/pseuds/StrictlyChaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Derek! Look what followed me home!"</p>
<p>"Tell Scott to go home." Derek grunts from somewhere deep in the house.</p>
<p>Stiles rolls his eyes and finds Derek reading on the balcony that overlooks the lush forest surrounding the property.</p>
<p>"Look at him! He’s so adorable and just wants to cuddle and be loved! Kinda reminds me of sweeter version of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Hound

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this pic (seriously, stop giving Dylan puppies to hold!) and I couldn't stop myself from creating a world where Stiles brings home puppy and Derek's all snarly about it, at first.

* * *

"Hey Derek! Look what followed me home!"

"Tell Scott to go home." Derek grunts from somewhere deep in the house.

Stiles rolls his eyes and finds Derek reading on the balcony that overlooks the lush forest surrounding the property.

"Look at him! He’s so adorable and just wants to cuddle and be loved! Kinda reminds me of sweeter version of you."

Derek ignores that last comment as he tosses a glance at the gold-hewn puppy lovingly wrapped in Stiles’ arms.

“We’re not keeping him, Stiles. We don’t have time to take care of him. He’s probably not even house broken.”

Stiles glares down at Derek, “Half the pack isn’t house broken yet you still keep them around. Besides, after everything we’ve been through I’m sure a harmless, snuggly puppy wouldn’t be any trouble at all!”

"Stiles.." groans Derek, patience thinning, “It’s late and I’m tired.” Derek stands up, eyeballing the pup. His heartbeat blips when he sees that Stiles is wearing matching puppy eyes and a pout.

Derek sighs, “Fine, he can stay, but on a trial basis. He’s _your_ responsibility. I’ve got enough pups on my hands.”

Stiles jumps up and down like he’s on a pogo stick, the pup yelps in surprise.

"Don’t make me regret this. I’m heading to bed. Use those old blankets in the closet to make him a place to sleep."

Once Derek saunters to their bedroom, Stiles puts the pup down and heads to kitchen to get a bowl of water and a plate of leftover chicken. After the pup had his fill and looked content, Stiles went to the closet to grab the extra blankets tucked away for when the pack decides to stay over. When he returns, he finds the pup already passed out on the rug by the couch. Stiles snorts and gently drapes a blanket over the pup while putting another on the floor near him before heading to bed.

When Derek wakes up, he groggily ambles into the living room only to find the pup to be missing. He searches the house before he finally stalks into the dining room and moans.

"STILES!" Derek growls out.

Stiles runs out of the bedroom, “What?! Is there rogue pack invading?! Hunters? Is Sasquatch making breakfast in the kitchen?!” Even in the early morning hours, Stiles’ brain never quits. Once Stiles evaluates Derek’s scowl and what he’s pointing at, he doubles over; his body rattled with laughter as a tear seeps from the corner of his eye.

The pup is fast asleep, nestled in Derek’s leather jacket.

Stiles wraps an arm around Derek’s waist, “Now if that doesn’t melt your heart, Sourwolf, then I’m scheduling you for a transplant.”

Stiles bends down to pet the pup who let out a petite snarl. “Ok then. Not a morning pup, are ya?” he says as he backs away shaking his head.

Derek smirks at that, “Maybe we’re more alike than you first thought.”

"Not good with mornings, gravitates towards leather, adorable and sweet when he wants to be…OMG Derek! When were you going to tell me you had a son?!" Stiles giggles as he follows a grumbling Derek into the kitchen where he puts on a much needed pot of coffee. Stiles dances around the stove frying up some eggs and bacon as he tries to pick out a name for the ball of fluff on four legs.

“How about Sourpup?”

Derek levels him with a glare. “No.”

“Oh! I got it! Cerberus!”

“The hell hound?” Derek lofts a eyebrow.

Stiles laughs so hard at the thoughts streaming at a rapid pace through his brain.

“You mean…”

“Stiles…don’t. It’s too damn early for this...” Derek warns.

“…. _Hale_ Hound?!” His eyes sparkle as an impish grin plays across his features when he takes in Derek’s reaction. Derek is about 112% done as he groans.

“Alright, no sex for a week.” Derek grumbles as he grabs his mug and heads out to grab the newspaper off of the porch.

“Your brain really doesn’t work this early, does it? That threat effects you, too, dumbass! We’re keeping him forever, by the way! ” He shouts through fits of laughter at Derek’s retreating back.

Derek just grunts, he knows he’s not going to win this one. “I know.”

Stiles’ head pops in through the doorway to the living room, “I’m sorry, did you say something? Some of us don’t have super werewolf hearing here.” He tries to hide his smirk, he really does.

“We can keep him.” Derek states as he sits on the couch straightening out the newspaper.

Stiles bounds in, wraps his arms around Derek’s neck from behind the couch and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. “You can’t say no to me. You love me!”

“I _do_ say no to you, it’s just that you never listen to me.” Derek chuckles as Stiles rolls up the sports section and playfully swats his head before he returns to the kitchen where he plates up breakfast for two. He hands Derek his plate before settling next to him on the couch, draping his legs over Derek’s lap

“So, Cerberus?” he stares hopefully at Derek while gnawing on a piece of bacon.

“Yeah yeah. Don’t you think that you’d better go feed him before he decides to make you his happy meal.”

“Oh shit. On it!”

When Stiles returns he sees Cerberus excitedly jumping up and down on Derek’s lap trying to get the plate of food just out of his reach.

“Aww. My two favorite pups.” Stiles coos from the doorway.

Derek rolls his eyes, “He may have some of my traits, but he has _your_ appetite.” The pup seems to have finally given up as he begins licking Derek’s face.

“Alright, here.” Derek sighs as he gives him the last piece of bacon. Stiles levels Derek with a smug look.

“He also has your ability to annoy the hell out of me until I give in.”

“That means you love him already!” Stiles beams as he places the pup’s dishes on the floor and makes his way to the couch where he snuggles into Derek’s side. Derek grins as he affectionately rubs his back, thinking back to the time he had finally admitted to himself that he had fallen hard for the hyperactive manchild besides him.

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this made some of you smile :) If you want to chat with me, my tumblr is open 24/7: strictly-chaotic.


End file.
